The present invention relates to airtight zippered bags, and more particularly, to a slider used in connection with such bags. It is known to use airtight plastic bags and containers to conveniently store bulky materials such as clothing and bedding. Airtight plastic bags are also known to store food and other materials. Examples of such airtight bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,357,915; 6,116,781; and 5,480,030, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Airtight bags allow air to be removed from bulky items such as comforters and sweaters, and the bag sealed to essentially “shrink” the items stored inside the bag. Air can be compressed from the contents, for example, by rolling the contents prior to closing the bag. The bags may also have a one-way valve through which a vacuum attachment can be affixed to evacuate the air from inside the bag using a conventional household vacuum cleaner. Removal of air reduces the amount of space necessary to store the items. The bags are typically made of materials such as bi-axial layers of nylon and polyethylene to make the bags air and moisture impermeable, and hold the airtight vacuum seal.
The bags have an airtight zippered closure at the mouth of the bag. An example of an airtight zippered closure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,113, incorporated herein by reference. Often associated with the zippered closure is a slider that facilitates sealing the airtight zippered closure. The slider closes and can open the zippered closure. Examples of prior art sliders include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,306,071; 6,287,001; 6,264,366; 6,247,844; 5,950,285; 5,924,173; 5,836,056; 5,442,837; 5,161,286; 5,131,121; 5,088,971; and 5,067,208.
Many of these prior art sliders for zippered closures deform or penetrate the zippered closure causing the bag or zippered closure to leak. Thus, the prior art sliders do not ensure the bag will be airtight.